Is it really you?
by queenvampire
Summary: Bella is actually another time lord, Huntress, the doctor's soul mate. She survived, but the doctor thought she was dead, after an incident involving the tardis and a sabre toothed tiger. She lived among humans for a while, trying to find the doctor. What happens when he is put in hospital by accident, and Carlisle Cullen is treating him? Don't own it.


Is it really you?

Crossover (twilight doctor who)

Bella is actually another time lord, Huntress, the doctor's soul mate. She survived, but the doctor thought she was dead, after an incident involving the tardis and a sabre toothed tiger. She lived among humans for a while, trying to find the doctor. What happens when he is put in hospital by accident, and Carlisle Cullen is treating him?

I walked through the hospital. I was in a depressed mood today. I ha depend most of the morning staring into space, and in a minute, I would have to act cheerful for the Cullens. They were kind to me, but they didn't really know me very well. I wondered along deep in thought, until I reached the right door. I sighed. The Cullens had no idea about aliens, or space, or time lords, or the doctor... Great, now I was really sad. I thought about him for a minute. He would find me eventually, but he thought I was dead, so he wasn't looking for me, which didn't help. Just then I heard a voice from inside the door. It sounded so familiar; I could have sworn it was his...

"Really, Dr, I'm fine! I just bumped into... Well, I'm not sure what it was, but I bumped into it. I'm honestly fine!" It couldn't be... I opened the door.

It was him!

He looked up, the down again, and then suddenly looked up again.

"Doctor?" I whispered.

"Huntress?" He whispered. I squealed. "Oh, my god, I thought you were dead! Unless that hasn't happened yet..." He paused looking confused.

"Yes it has, but I have a question..."

"Anything!" He cried.

"WHY THE HELL WAS A SABRE TOOTHED TIGER WANDERING AROUND THE TARDIS!?" He looked guilty.

"Um, well, it looked lonely..."

"It looked lonely? It pushed me out the tardis, doctor! That does not count as lonely!"

"If it helps, the tiger fell out too."

"Yes, and I had to explain to people why there was an animal that was supposed to have died out millions of years ago wondering around a town!"

"Sorry!" He yelled. Then I noticed Carlisle staring at us in surprise.

"Um, Bella, do you know this man?"

"Yeah... Um, we're kinda of... Um... Well, we're soul mates." Then Edward looked confused.

"Bella, what do you mean? We're soul mates. You have only just met this man. Besides, he's not very well. Get away from him, it might be contagious."

"You're ill? Must be a first time for everything." I muttered.

"No, it's my heart beat. Apparently it's too fast. Don't know how they can tell, seeing as they've barely even checked."

"Idiot. They're vampires?"

"Oh, yeah. Forgot that."

"Bella, why did you just tell that man about us? You don't even know his name!"

"No, no one knows his name. But everyone calls him the doctor."

"Have you met before?" Asked Carlisle. He had given the doctor a funny look when I had said about the doctor.

"Um, well, we are kind of the only ones of our species left..." I trailed off. The doctor looked at Carlisle properly.

"Hey, do I know you from somewhere?"

"Well, I thought I recognised you somewhere... Maybe when I was still human?" Carlisle replied.

"Hey, are you the one who said that bow ties are cool, or the one that thought they should be deleted from the universe?"

"I think bow ties are cool." He said, brightening a little.

"I do know you!" Cried the doctor.

"Yeah, honey, you know a lot of people, not a lot of them human. Now, can we go? I'm bored, and I wanna go visit the Hanging Stars of Milathian again!" I moaned.

"Ok. What the hell is going on?" Asked Edward. "And what did you mean about the species thing? There are hundreds of humans on this planet!"

"Oh, we're not human." Said me and the doctor at the same time. We both grinned our loony grins.

"Huh?" Said Edward.

"We're Time Lords. The last of our kind. The rest were... Killed in an accident. It was the only way to save the universe from being destroyed by the Great Time War." Me and The Doctor looked sadly at each other. We had been the only ones to survive.

"Um, what's a time lord?" He asked.

"An ancient, immortal being with two hearts, who travels the universe saving people." Answered the doctor. So technical.

"I'm still confused..." Said Edward. "Bella, come here, I think this man might be crazy."

"Oh he is so crazy. He even laughs when he crashes the tardis! I mean, he was being chased by darleks at the time, as well!"

"Hey. That was only cos you were making funny faces at me!"

"No, I was trying to get stop you from freaking out!"

"Same thing!'

"Uh, what is the tardis?"

"Time and relative dimension in space." We repeated. Then we laughed. "It's a big blue telephone police box that travels in time and space, and is bigger in the inside than the outside." I finished.

"Ok... What about your heart?" He asked.

"Well, actually it's hearts. We both have two hearts." Said the doctor.

"That's why my blood is so appealing to you. We don't have a soul mate bond. I smell better. Because I have far more blood in me. You thought you loved me, it it's really just your mind making excuses for your blood lust. I don't blame you. Not many vampires can hold off for this long, let alone get near me." I smiled gently at him. He smiled back slightly, but still looked sad.

"So do you get it now?" Asked the doctor.

"Yes. I think I get enough to know that I'm not her soul mate, and you are. I mean, I'm not even the same species as her. I thought I loved her, but I don't. So I think I understand enough. Now I just have to explain to my family." He smiled at me. "And, Bella? I'm glad you're happy." I smiled back.

"I hope you will be as well." We stood there for a moment, and then the doctor got out of bed, and stood up. I hugged him, and he kissed me fully on the lips.

"K, now where's the tardis?" I whispered to him.

"Just by the front door to the hospital." He muttered. I grabbed his hand, and dragged him there, where we continued to say hello in our own style.


End file.
